1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an instant messaging system and more particularly to a system and method of securing instant messaging sessions.
2. Description of the Related Art
Data security in electronic communications is essential for many organizations, particularly in regulated industries, government services and industries in which the electronic communications may contain sensitive, proprietary or confidential information. While the number of platforms for electronic communications have increased (e.g., email, text messaging, instant messaging, social networking, etc.), by in large, a great deal of the electronic communications over mobile networks remains unprotected or minimally protected, placing the content of those communications at risk for interception.